Roommates
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Dark era! Mori has had enough of Dazai and Chuuya's behaviour and forces them to share a room until they get along. A two-shot of their first few nights together. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is set during Dazai's time in the Port Mafia, I'm aiming at them both being 16 (I'm based in the UK so technically it's legal), so they've known each other about a year at this point. I've only watched the anime (Dead Apple and s1-3, waiting to finish s3 in English before starting on the manga)

Please review

Roommates

Dazai stood outside the door to his new room. That morning, Mori, fed up with his and Chuuya's constant fighting and bickering had decreed that they were to share a room until they started tolerating each other. Dazai had dumped his clothes and a bag of his possessions in the room, before going out for the day. He pushed the door open hoping Chuuya was still out on a mission, or training in the Mafia's gym, he could use a nice quiet shower in the rooms ensuite. A startled shout, as the door shut behind him.

"Dazai! I didn't expect you back so early." Chuuya had been drying off after a shower, his towel dropped to the floor in surprise when Dazai had opened the door.

"Is that all?" Dazai smirked,

"What? You're telling me yours is bigger?" a pause, "Show me" he demanded.

"You're going to have to ask nicer than that," Dazai pouted.

"You're just afraid I'm actually going to beat you at something"

"Well, I guess you're never going to find out Chuuya Chan" Dazai teased as he made his way to his bed. Chuuya grabbed his arm, pulling him closer

"Show me… please."

"Well, as you asked so nicely" Dazia pulled off his outercoat, and the suit jacket, cursing the mafia aesthetic as he undid the buttons on his shirt and yanked off his tie.

"Didn't think you'd be this eag-"

"Eager to prove you wrong Chuuya" Dazai interrupted,

"I mean you could've just taken off your trousers, but carry on with the strip show, it's quite enjoyable."

Dazai's shirt slipped to the floor, as he realised his mistake,

"Well…" he stopped, unable to meet Chuuya's gaze, no-one bar Mori had seen him without his top on, treating wounds, mainly self-inflicted. He had stopped asking Mori to change his bandages after he had tried to order him to go to therapy, Mafia boss or not, he still felt a duty to his patients. Dazai had had a bad week so the bandages were further up his arm than usual, the bandage around his neck he never moved, he had scars there he didn't want anyone else to know about.

Chuuya brushed his thumb across Dazai's bandaged wrist, a patch of blood had seeped through as Dazai had gone about his day,

"Jesus Dazai, I didn't realise you were this bad," Chuuya's voice was soft, afraid of spooking the other boy. Dazai laughed,

"This is my real gift, I'm secretly an Egyptian Mummy," he lifted his arms to mimic a Mummy's lumbering walk, tripped over his shirt and landed in Chuuya's arms. He went to move, but Chuuya tightened his arms around the brunette, reaching up to place a kiss on his lips. Dazai deepened the kiss, Chuuya stroked down Dazai's sides before his hands come to rest on the waistband of his trousers, Chuuya broke the kiss

"Shall we continue your strip show?"

Dazai nodded.

Both naked. They paused to take in the others body, Chuuya let out an exasperated sigh

"Do you have to beat me at everything?!"

Dazai lent forward to kiss him again, "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't really know how guys do it" Chuuya admitted

"I do, Mori's library has quite the variety of books, get on the bed, let me grab something from my bag"

Dazai returned to Chuuya, kissing him and placing a small bottle on the bedside table,

"What's that?"

"Lube, you'll be using it shortly" Dazai kissed down Chuuya's neck, down his body, pausing to play with his nipples earning a startled moan from the other boy. He continued his descent, licking Chuuya's cock before taking it in his mouth and sucking,

"Dazai..." Chuuya moaned, his hand reached into the brunette's curls, pulling him away from his cock, and with a move they had practiced many times in the Mafia's gym, he flipped Dazai, pinning him to the bed instead

"I thought you were enjoying that Chuuya"

"You may have beat me here," Chuuya stroked Dazai's cock, "but I will make you come first"

Dazai smirked, "Challenge accepted"

Chuuya kissed Dazai, whereas the earlier kisses had been slow and soft, this one held an edge of desperation, he pulled away

"Talk me through it" he asked quietly,

"I thought you'd seduced all those ladies, Chuuya Chan." He paused "The principle is not much different with a man. I'll even be the bottom so it's not too different for you" Dazai didn't mention it had been his plan all along, he wasn't about to tell the other boy he had been fantasizing about having his cock inside him since he had started experimenting.

A blush spread across Chuuya's cheeks,

"There have been no ladies, I just had to beat you in something first" he didn't mention it was Dazai's smirking grin that he masturbated to each night.

"How about we call this one a tie then" he pulled Chuuya into a kiss."Kiss down my body just like I did to you"

Chuuya complied, kissing down Dazai's neck, the kisses turned into little bites, a moan from Dazai,

"Like it rough do you Chuuya?

"You're the one moaning Dazai, I think you quite like it too."

Chuuya continued down Dazai's body, kissing and biting the sections of skin not covered in bandages. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Dazai's cock, sucking more of the boy's cock with each movement, Dazai had long stopped giving him instructions, all that was coming out of his mouth was moaning and gibberish. A tug on Chuuya's hair, as Dazai pulled him off his cock,

"Stop, if you keep that up, I'll come before we get to the good part," he reached over to the table, grabbing the bottle, "Squeeze some of this onto your fingers, and slowly insert one into my ass,"

Chuuya slowly and delicately inserted a finger,

"Move it" Dazai's voice was beginning to sound strained, "add another one, the aim is to stretch out the areaaaahh" he moaned,

"Are you alright?" Chuuya asked, concerned, mistaking Dazai's moan of pleasure for one of pain,

"Yes, keep going, I didn't expect you to hit my prostate that quickly, add a third finger"

"Already?"'

Dazai laughed, "My bodies used to it, I do this most days"

"Do you think of me?"

Dazai was silent, the blush on his face answered Chuuya's question

Chuuya continued to stretch Dazai, his own cock was starting to feel left out "Can I fuck you yet?"

Dazai nodded,

"Wait, don't we need to use a condom?" asked Chuuya "Not that I have any."

"I don't have any either, anyway, as it's the first time for both of us, it should be alright."

"Carry on then"

Dazai grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some over Chuuyas cock, earning a moan from Chuuya

"The book reckoned for a first time it's better if the bottom goes on all fours," Dazai explained as he moved into position.

Chuuya slowly entered Dazai, both moaned at the new sensation, he set a slow pace, trying to prolong the sensation, who knew if Dazai would let this happen again. Dazai looked over his shoulder,

"Can't you go any faster? I'm not a doll I won't break ya know" a smirk, even in this position he couldn't resist teasing the other boy. Chuuya picked up the pace thrusting harder into the other boy, they both let out a string of swear words interlaced with moans. Chuuya reached around Dazai to stroke the other boy's cock,

"No, I'm too close. I want to come from your cock alone"

Chuuya slowed and pulled out, earning a very frustrated groan from Dazai

"Why?!"

"Get on your back, I want to see the look on your face when you 'come from my cock alone'" a grin, opportunities to tease Dazai were rare and Chuuya was quite enjoying the moment.

Dazai quickly complied grabbing a pillow to prop up his hips, Chuuya kissed Dazai as he entered him again. Now face to face they explored each other's bodies more, running hands down the others torso, playing with the others nipple's.

"Chuuya, aim a little to the left... Yes!" a moan as Chuuya hit the _right _spot "keep at that angle"

Chuuyas thrusts became more erratic as he got closer, the boy under him writhing and moaning as he came first, calling out Chuuyas name. With one last thrust he came calling out Dazai's name, he pulled Dazai up for a kiss,

"I win"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later and neither boy had brought up the evening they had spent together. Chuuya was beginning to get frustrated, it was unlike Dazai to be so quiet, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted to do it with the brunette again. He opened the door to their room, Dazai was lying on his bed, book in hand. Chuuya sat on the edge of Dazai's bed, taking the book from his hand.

"What?" Dazai grumbled.

Chuuya hesitated, No, he didn't get into the Mafia by not grabbing an opportunity,

"I want to fuck you again, well, actually, I want you to fuck _me_" He placed emphasis on the last word.

"Really?" there was surprise in Dazai's voice, he had assumed the other night had been his one and only chance with the other boy.

"Yeah, it was fun, and you seemed to really like it when I hit your prostate, I want to know what it feels like." He blushed, he hadn't intended to tell Dazai that much. The brunette leaned forward and kissed him. Hands running down to undo Chuuya's waistcoat, shirt and weird tie, he left the collar on. Chuuya quickly undid Dazai's shirt, it wasn't long until both boys were naked. Dazai stroked Chuuya's already hard cock,

"Eager tonight, are we?" he teased,

"You're one to talk Dazai"

He pushed Chuuya onto the bed, and took the other boys cock in his mouth, sucking until Chuuya was a moaning mess.

"Please, if you keep this up, I'm not going to last long."

Dazai reached for the bottle of lube that had been abandoned on the bedside table, covering his fingers in the liquid,

"Now this is going to hurt, but if it's too much for you, I'll stop" Dazai teased a finger at Chuuya's entrance, slowly inserting it, giving Chuuya time to adjust,

"You ready for more?"

"Yes"

Dazai, added a second finger, Chuuya's moans of pleasure turned to one of pain, "I'm sorry," Dazai kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain, "stick with it, I promise the pleasure will be worth it." Dazai curled his fingers hitting the _spot_, Chuuya moaned

"Yes, right there, Dazai, more."

Dazai continued to stretch and tease Chuuya,

"I think you're prepared enough," he leant over Chuuya to grab a pillow, "use this to prop your hips up, it felt better when we did it like that the other day."

As Chuuya followed his instructions, Dazai was covering his cock in more of the lube,

"Are you ready?"

His partner nodded, Dazai slowly entered Chuuya, capturing his lips in a kiss, hoping to distract him from any discomfort, Chuuya moaned against his lips,

"Please, Dazai, faster"

He looked down at the ginger haired boy, his face flushed, moaning because of _him_. Dazai lost control, thrusting into Chuuya harder and faster than he had intended too, hitting the other boys prostate with each thrust, he started to stroke Chuuya's cock

"No…just your cock…I'm not making it easy for you" Chuuya managed in-between moans, Dazai smirked, removing his hand, even in this state the competitive spirit remained between the pair.

Dazai's thrusts started to become erratic, Chuuya calling Dazai's name as he came, the spasms of his orgasm pushing Dazai over the edge, moaning Chuuya's name. Satisfied the pair led back on Dazai's bed, Chuuya cleared his throat,

"Dazai?"

"Yes?"

"I want to keep doing this"

Dazai leant over a kissed Chuuya, a deep kiss, holding promise of many more like it,

"Sure" a pause, "you ready for round two?"

End


End file.
